A Different Side
by Midnightstarrs
Summary: Matt has been keeping a secret and he's afraid to ever let it show but with all of the feelings and pent of emotions can he keep it hidden? And with Allen's ever constant teasing can he ever let his walls come down? 2pAmeCan (sounds cheesy sorry)


**So this is a fanfic that I wrote based off of a rp I did of 2pAmeCan**

 **Its going to be a 2-shot so this is only the first part, the second part is going to have smut in it so this fanfic will change to M**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Matt was having a normal day and trying to relax while reading his book….key word _trying to._

"Maaaaattttiieeee. Pay attention to meeee~"

Matt inwardly sighed and huffed as the annoying person on his lap(Allen) continued to bother him.

"Maaaatttiiiiie." Al whined loudly when he didn't get a response from Matt.

Matt's mouth twitched into a small smile and he tried to hide it.

' _Okay, maybe it isn't so bad.'_ Matt thought. After all, he really did enjoy annoying Al.

Al scowled slightly when yet again he didn't get a response from Matt and moved in front of Matt's book blocking his sight. "Matt...MATTIE….MATT!"

Matt hid the grin that pushed onto his lips and leaned around Al's head in order to see his book managing to still act like he was ignoring Al. Obviously Al did not like that as he next moved and grabbed Matt's chin forcing him to meet Allen's eyes. Al then smirked.

"Look at me~ not some the book. Im waaaay more interesting than the book." He winked. "I can promise you that."

Matt quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You sure about that?

Allen's eyes narrowed at him. "Positive."

The smirk didn't leave Matt's face. "Prove it then."

It was Al's turn to smirk and he grabbed Matt's book throwing it as he pulled something out of his pants. "I will see?" He waved two hockey tickets around his smirk getting bigger. "Much more fun."

Matt's eyes glowed with interest. "Oh ho ho? What's this? Tickets?" He followed the tickets with his eyes.

"Yup." Al popped the 'p' as he grinned smugly. "Now what's better~ Me or the book?"

' _Hmm'_

Matt thought for a moment as he looked at the tickets, the book and then Al. He leaned back on the couch and smirked up at Al. "What do you think?"

Al smirked and leaned closer to Matt face. "I don't know~ You tell me." He hovered over Matt, inches away from his face now.

Matt also moved closer. He stopped a hair breaths away from Al's lips. "I think…" He whispered and then stood up surprising Al and making him fall over. "That we need to get to that game before it ends." He started for the door.

Al glared at Matt from down on the ground and swore pissed off. "Damnit." He said and pushed himself off the floor. He got up and smirked as an idea hit him and he ran over to Matt jumping on his back while crowing "Onward my fellow butt fucker!"

Matt grunted as Al's weight hit him and continued forward his steps a little slower thanks to Al's added weight. Al inwardly cheered when Matt offered no complaint and laid his head on Matt's shoulder. "Hey Matt~ guess what?"

Matt grunted. "What?"

Al smirked and then licked Matt's ear.

"That~"

Matt jumped startled and flushed pink. "Don't do that." He growled.

Al grinned mischievously. "Aww, Mattie's embarrassed~" He smirked and nibbled on Matt's ear.

Matt's scowl grew. "Stop that. And i'm not embarrassed you idiot!" He stopped in front of his truck. "Now get off before I dump your hard ass on the hard ground."

"Oh Mattie~ I didn't know you looked at my ass.

" He smirked and got off Matt.

Matt huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get in the car."

Al hopped into the passenger seat and drummed his fingers against the dashboard as Matt climbed in and turned on the car. He was silent for a few moments before he smirked as yet another idea came to him.

"Hey Mattiiiee~ can we get some ice cream?"

Matt raised an eyebrow as if thinking ' _Is he serious?'_ before responding. "Ice cream."

Al smirked in response and said "Not the kind of ice cream you're thinking about~"

Matt frowned. "What do you..." He trailed off. Al started laughing hysterically and Matt scowled. "Shut up. Why do you have to be so damn perverted all the time." He snapped.

Al smirked and winked. "You know you want it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Matt sighed exasperated and turned back to the wheel of the car. "Just shut up and let me drive idiot."

Al grinned. "Aww Mattie, don't sound so disappointed~ I know i'm the best there is but-" Matt's growl interrupted him. "I'm not, you fucking retard."

"Mhmm. I totally believe you. " Al smirked at Matt.

Matt scowled and choose to not respond keeping his eyes on the road ahead. The silence that followed that didn't last very long.

"...Matt...Mattie...Matt…" Al pokeed Matt's cheek with each word.

Matt didn't reply but he did tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Al noticed this and smirked continuing to poke Matt's cheek while saying his name each time.

Matt ground his teeth together. "Al..." He said in a warning tone.

Al smirked. "I'll stop if you do something for me~"

Matt glared at him. "What?"

"Hmm, lets see.." Al pondered before he smirked and pointed to his lips. "How about a kiss."

Matts eye twitched and he turned back to the wheel as the red light in front of them turned green. "Not while i'm driving."

Al shrugged. "Fine, then poking it is." He said as he went back to poking Matt's cheek.

Matt finally smacked Al's hand away. "Stop that. Do I have to say it again?-Not while i'm driving!"

Al smirked and continued to poke anyways "Like I said, i'll stop if you give me a kiss."

Matt glared out the front window irritatedly. "I told you not while i'm driving."

"Then pull over." Was Al's quick remark.

Matt sighed and grumbled under his breath. "Fine." He said and slowed down the car, driving it into a mostly deserted parking lot. He turned and faced Al. "You happy now?"

Al quirked a smile. "Very, now kiss me and i'll stop poking you."

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned over to Al. He stopped a hairs breath away and looked into Al's eyes- his own eyes burning with intensity. Al's eyes were so beautiful gleaming brightly as they did. His hair combed neatly(but messily) it fell against his forehead the color contrasting nicely with his tan skin and Matt had to admit that Allen was very appealing to the eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that Al didn't like Matt in the way that Matt liked him and Matt knew he shouldn't get his hope up just because Al kept bugging Matt for a kiss. He knew that Al didn't actually like him that way and was just messing around for his own kicks and pleasure.

"Go on you big wimp." Al teased and leaned in closer not realizing how sensitive Matt's thoughts were at that moment. "Or i'll keep poking and annoying you."

Al's crass way of speaking was getting onto Matt's last nerves and his eye twitched. "You have no subtlety whatsoever."

Al shrugged and smirked. "So you gonna do it or not?"

Matt scowled and pulled away. "You know what? I don't think I will."

Al glared and harshly grabbed Matt's head pulling him back towards Al. " Oh no, you're not backing out of this now." He roughly yanked Matt's mouth towards his and kissed him none too kindly. He smirked and let go of Matt once the kiss was done. "See~ Now that wasn't too bad."

Matt glared at Al and wiped his mouth roughly. "You're an asswhole." He hissed.

Allen smirked at him. "You know you like it." He winked at Matt. "So you wanna continue or do you actually wanna go to the hockey game."

Matt glared. "I'm not in the mood Al."

Al grinned smartly at him. "Not in the mood for what? The hockey game? Geez, you should have told me sooner~" He rolled his eyes and smirked.

Matt reached up and held the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down and not punch the fuck out of Al. "No," He said through gritted teeth. "That's not what i'm talking about."

Al frowned and pouted. "Geez Matt, why you so grumpy." He nudged Matt's side. "All it was, was a kiss."

Matt looked up and glared. "So not only are you insensitive but also apparently oblivious as well." He scoffed. "You're not any better than your 1p."

Al glared and growled at Matt obviously pissed. " You shouldn't have said that babe~" He unbuckled and swung his legs around Matt straddling him. "I'm way better than that 1p piece of shit! I'm a fucking villian! Not some wussy ass baby hero." He grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled their faces closer. "You got that you maple fucker." His lips inches away from Matt's.

Matt's eyes glittered dangerously. "You really don't care about other people do you. Even now you're not stopping and thinking about what I'm feeling just that I've pissed you off and that you're horny as fuck."

Al smirked at Matt and his eyes glittered back evilly. "Who ever said I was horny Matt. I'm just a sadistic bastard and I like messing with people's feelings. Including yours. And yes, you piss me off but that just makes me want to mess with you even more." He chuckled darkly and then got off of Matt. "So carry on asswipe. Enjoy your little hockey game." He got out of the car roughly and walked away pull in out his cell phone.

Matt watched as Al called whoever it was and talked to them. Once he made sure Al wasn't looking at him he slumped into the seat and covered his eyes with his hands. ' _I can't handle these feelings-this hurt that they cause...that Allen causes..'_ He thought as he took a deep breath. ' _He even said so himself- he's just been messing with you. Give up on the hope that its anything but that.'_

Matt growled to himself. "I'm such a fucking pansy for feeling like this."

Little did Matt know that Allen was watching him out of the corner of his eye and he was _very_ worried

* * *

 **The next part is going to start in Allen's pov :3**


End file.
